Toy Story 1995 Aired on ABC (September 1997) Part 1
(Fade in to interior of Andy's bedroom) * (A row of moving boxes lie on the floor of the room. They are drawn up in crayon to look like a miniature Western town. The bedroom is lined with cloud wallpaper, giving the impression of heavens) * (One of the boxes has a children's illustrated "Wanted $50 Billion Reward" poster of a Mr. Potato Head taped to it) * (A Mr. Potato Head doll is set in front of the poster. The voice-over of Andy, a 6-year-old boy, can be heard acting out all the voices of the scene) * Andy: (as Potato Head) Alright everyone, this is a stick-up! Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe! * (A group of toys have been crowded together in front of the "Bank" box) * (Andy's hand lowers a ceramic piggy bank in front of Mr. Potato Head and shakes out a pile of coins to the floor. Mr. Potato Head kisses the coins) * Andy: (as Potato Head) Ooh-hoo-hoo! Money, money, money. (kissing noises) * (A porcelain figurine of the shepherdess, Bo Peep, is brought into the scene) * Andy: (as Bo Peep) Stop it! Stop it, you mean old potato! * Andy: (as Potato Head) Silence, Bo Peep, or your sheep get run over! * (The companion porcelain sheep are placed in the center of a Hot Wheels racetrack loop) * Andy: (as sheep) Help! Baa! Help us! * Andy: (as Bo Peep) Oh, dear! Not my sheep! Somebody do something! * (Woody, a pull-string doll cowboy, enters into the scene opposite the inanimate spud) * (Andy's hand pulls on the ring in the center of Woody's back) * Woody: (voice box) Reach for the heavens. * Andy: (as Potato Head) Oh, dear! Sheriff Woody!! * Andy: (as Woody) I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Bart. * (Andy's hand pulls out one of Mr. Potato Head's eyes) * Andy: (as Potato Head) Doh! How'd you know it was me? * Andy: (as Woody) Are you gonna come silently? * Andy: (as Potato Head) You can't hurt me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built-in force field! * (Andy places a toy dog, with a slinky for a mid-section, in front of Mr. Potato Head and stretches him out) * Andy: (as Woody) Well, I brought my dinosaur who eats force field dogs. * (Andy reveals a plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex, who stomps on the Slinky Dog) * Andy: (as dinosaur) Aarrrr!!!! Roar-roar-roar! * Andy: (as Slinky Dog) Yipe! Yipe-yipe-yipe! * Andy: (as Woody) You're going to jail, Bart. * (Andy picks up Mr. Potato Head and places him in a baby crib in the room) * (A cardboard sign is taped to the bars with the word "Jail" written in crayon) * Andy: (as Woody) Say farewell to the wife and tater tots. * (Andy's 1-year-old sister, Molly, crawls over and picks up Mr. Potato Head. She sucks on him for a beat, but proceeds to pound the toy repeatedly against the rail of her crib, forcing some of his parts loose) * (Andy, wearing a cowboy hat himself, picks up Woody off the floor) * Andy: (pulling Woody's string) You saved the day again, Woody. * Woody: (voice box) You're my favorite deputy. * (Begin titles) * (Song "You've Got a Friend in Me" plays with Andy does various activities with Woody) * (Andy transforms the Western town boxes around to reveal cows drawn on the other side. He grabs a jump rope and pretends that Woody is lassoing the cattle) * Andy: C'mon, let's wrangle up the cattle. * (Then Andy rides Woody around on an RC car and herds the remaining "cow" boxes under Molly's crib) * (Interior of stairwell) * (Andy places Woody on top of the stairwell banister, allowing the doll to slide downstairs. Andy races ahead and catches him at the bottom) * (Interior of downstairs, living room) * (Andy and Woody fall into the La-Z-Boy chair and spin around and around) * (Next, Andy uses the La-Z-Boy foot rest as a catapult) * (Andy flings Woody across the room to the sofa) * Andy: (raising his arms) Score! * (Song ends) * (Woody lies limp on the sofa while Andy is heard speaking to his mother) * Andy: (off-screen) Wow! Cool! * Mrs. Davis: (off-screen) What do you think? * Andy: (off-screen) Oh, this looks GREAT, Mum! * (Mrs. Davis, Andy's thirty-eight-year old mum, has just finished decorating the area with streamers and balloons. A banner is draped across the archway. It reads "Happy Birthday Andy") * (Woody's frozen face stares in the direction of birthday decorations) * Andy: Can we leave this up until we move? * Mrs. Davis: Well, sure, we can leave it up. * Andy: Yes! * Mrs. Davis: Now go get Molly. Your friends are gonna be here any moment. * Andy: Alright. * (Andy picks up Woody from the couch and runs upstairs) * Andy: It's party time, Woody! * (Interior of Andy's bedroom, continuous) * (Andy and Woody enter the room. Molly is yet banging Potato Head against her crib railing. Andy tips Woody's hat at her) * Andy: Howdy, little lady! * (He deposits Woody on the bed and pulls his string one last time) * Woody: (voice box) Somebody's poisoned the waterhole. * Andy: (picking up Molly) C'mon, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy! (to Woody) See you later, Woody. * (Andy exits) * (End of titles)